


I'll Trust You Anytime

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Do you trust me?”





	I'll Trust You Anytime

_“I'll trust you anytime.” Gibbs in “Once a Crook.”_

 

Tony and Gibbs walked along the forest path, the car stood about one mile away. They had searched for traces, and finally they had found an important piece of evidence. This had taken some time and now it was already late in the evening. 

“Boss?”

“Yes?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course.” Gibbs nodded.

“Anytime?”

“Yes.” Gibbs nodded again.

“Sure?”

“Yes, DiNozzo! I'll trust you anytime.”

“OK.” Tony had a slight smile on his face. “Please close your eyes.”

“Close my eyes? Why?”

“Please do it, boss.”

“OK.” Gibbs closed his eyes. “And now?”

Tony hesitated for one second, but then he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a black narrow scarf. “Anytime, boss?” he whispered.

“Anytime, DiNozzo.”

Tony tied the scarf around Gibbs' eyes, and Gibbs flinched briefly, but he said nothing.

“Let me lead you out of the forest, boss.”

Gibbs didn't give an answer.

“Boss?”

“You wanna lead me out of the forest?”

Tony nodded, but then he remembered, Gibbs couldn't see anything. “Yes.”

“OK, DiNozzo. Lead me.”

Tony reached for Gibbs' left hand, and Gibbs grabbed onto his. They walked hand in hand in silence along the path, neither of them spoke. Tony took care, that Gibbs didn't stumble over a stone, a branch of a tree or anything else.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the car. Tony took away the scarf from Gibbs' eyes, and they got in.

“Boss?”

“Anytime,” Gibbs said, then he started driving.


End file.
